Revenge of a Monster
by darkbetel666
Summary: Beetlejuice rises from the waiting room with a new agenda: to seek and torture to death the very ghost who banished him into oblivion – Barbara Maitland. Can Lydia come to the rescue in the end? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of a Monster

By: Darkbetel666

_A/N: So, as you can see, I'm fairly new to writing fan fiction about this movie (which has been a favorite of mine for some time now). I've always wanted to write this story, but I never actually wrote out my ideas until now. I hope you enjoy, but please feel free to leave comments, reviews, and constructive criticisms._

Summary: Beetlejuice rises from the waiting room with a new agenda: to seek and torture to death the very ghost who banished him into oblivion – Barbara Maitland.

* * *

><p>They danced in merriment. Everything seemed perfect now that Beetlejuice was gone, banished for eternity… or so it had seemed.<p>

Lydia hovered above the ground dancing gleefully with the ghostly figures of the deceased football players surrounding her.

Barbara and Adam, though dead, could not recall a time when they were happier, aside from their wedding day of course. They had no children, but considered Lydia as their niece, as their daughter, as a part of their permanent family who they looked after and cared for deeply.

Barbara had felt maternally attached to Lydia from the moment she spotted the couple in the attic from the ground. Something made Barbara's heart swell when Lydia was around; Adam knew this, making him admire his beautiful wife all the more. This gentle and kind trait of Barbara's was one of the major factors to the reason why Adam fell so passionately in love with her. He wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

After the fatal crash, Barbara felt a growing absence or urge within her. She longed to have children, but because of the crash, Adam and Barbara would never have the chance to start a family of their own. Perhaps this is the reason they loved Lydia as much as they did. After all, she was most likely going to be the closest thing they would ever have to a child.

Despite the sadness of never having a child of their own, Adam and especially Barbara were so pleased to have met Lydia and to have been blessed with the chance to get to know just how special she was, heavily gothic appearance and all.

It was later that night, while all the residents of the formerly charming country house were sleeping, that a creature from the depths of hell composed a plan so malicious and evil, it was almost out of character. All bets were off the next time he encountered Barbara Maitland, the one most responsible for his newly cursed existence.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adam relaxed in the attic next to Barbara while flipping through some old and dusty books. He found one that particularly caught his attention and engaged in the text while Barbara slept next to him, delicately resting her head on his shoulder. He looked at her admiringly, being careful not to disturb her. He loved her infinitely - quirkiness and all. She was everything he'd ever hoped to find in a partner, and more. Thinking about Barbara in this light always saddened him. You see, Adam had the thought in his mind that one day Barbara and himself would have a family of their own, that they'd raise their children in the perfectly gorgeous country house that the two of them renovated together. He imagined growing old with Barbara and spending nights with her wrapped in a pile of blankets by the fire.

Death changed everything.

As cruel or selfish as it may sound, Adam was grateful that Barbara had agreed to drive him into to town that morning. What if he had gone by himself and careened wildly by himself in the car? He hated to think of being dead _and_ lonely. As long as Barbara was with him, he could survive.

Barbara breathed a sudden, deep breath in her sleep and turned inwards to Adam's body, snuggling close to his masculine frame. He smiled at her and gazed out of the window through his glasses. Setting his book down on the side-table, he too decided it best to get some rest.

As he drifted into the whimsical world of dreams, a monster lurked just a few feet away. He had a plan cleverly hidden in his prison-stripped sleeve. He abandoned his comedic self, and now was truly something of epically evil proportion.

Beetlejuice maneuvered his way silently around the attic, discovering the perfect hiding place behind some draped furniture. There he would wait for the perfect moment to strike on the unsuspecting couple. The Maitland's would soon be under his control.

He patiently waited out the rest of the night running his scheme through his disturbed mind repeatedly, growing all the more excited at having the chance to ruin and possibly destruct Barbara's soul, life, and remaining spirit.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so… since I've never written for Beetlejuice until these last two chapters, I would so very much appreciate any sort of feedback you could offer me, mainly to tell me how I'm doing. Or maybe if there's anything I can change about the story or my writing. I'm open to anything and everything! So please, don't be shy! Click that button right down there and leave me a review! Please and thank you (in advance). _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A/N: So a lot happens in this chapter, it basically sets everything in motion. Please be aware of the language in this chapter as well as the mild violence. I know I'm probably pushing the limits with how far you can take a Beetlejuice fan fiction story, so especially for this chapter, reviews and opinions are very much appreciated and hoped for._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Barbara… Where's Lydia?" Adam called to his wife as he hunched over his town model with squinted eyes, examining it with the utmost focus and attention.<p>

"Still in school, it's not yet 3 o'clock yet, darling. Why?" Barbara answered from the other room in the attic, dusting a few things and straightening furniture covers.

"Just wondering, I'm going to need new photos of the post office."

"You can ask her when she gets home, I suppose."

Adam didn't respond, he instead continued to study his model, realizing how many further changes needed to be made to it. He was thinking about re-creating his original model and constructing a second one separately of the newer town, like a before and after type of thing.

"Hey," Barbara appeared in the door frame connecting the two rooms, "how are we supposed to get Lydia a gift for her birthday? We can't go into town…" Barbara's expression was perturbed and bemused.

"Well, we'll just have to make her something from what we have here, I guess."

"Oh, Adam. You know that won't do. I want to get her something special! Something from the jewelry store… like a locket, or a bracelet!"

"That's silly! You know Lydia doesn't wear jewelry."

"She would if she had anything decent enough, and with our names inscribed on it somewhere! Oh, I just know she'd love that! It'd be like having us with her all the time, no matter where she goes. Adam, I don't want her to feel like she can't have a life because we'd be stuck in this attic."

"Okay, let me think about it. When is Lydia's birthday anyway?"

"You don't know?" Barbara was stunned. "It's two weeks from today." Adam became lost in his thoughts, probably wondering how to get a present for Lydia from outside of the house.

"You know," Barbara interrupted his thinking, her face clever and mocking, "you never remembered my birthday either. What is it with you?" she grinned.

"Barbara, I have not once forgotten your birthday!"

"Oh no? We'll see about that…" she returned to the other room, this time to fluff pillows, as Adam's thoughts now tried to navigate his memory in search of Barbara's birthdate, which he couldn't recall for the nonexistent life of him…

"Adam, could you come in here for a second, sweetie?"

"Sure thing, pumpkin. Let me finish this one … last … piece … There, done. Okay, I'm coming." Adam set his supplies down on the chair and stepped into the other room. He came to an abrupt halt as the situation before him made his chest tighten in terror, disbelief, and panic.

"Thanks for coming. I'm thrilled to see you." Barbara's voice illuminated the greeting with sound, but the lips from which the voice emanated did not belong to Barbara.

"What is going on here!" Adam was incredulous. First, there was Beetlejuice, standing freely in the middle of the room. Second, Barbara was strapped to a chair, similar to one that would be used in a death sentence featuring electrocution.

It was sickening.

"Well," Beetlejuice sidled next to Adam, with one arm around his shoulder, speaking to him as though he were telling Adam a secret, "I'll tell ya. It took me forever to get out of that fucking waiting room. But after that," Barbara's eyes widened and then shrank to glowering slits at the use of such language, "I clobbered a few rotten guards over the head and bingo! Here I am."

"But why?"

"Truthfully…" he looks over at Barbara, "I've got some business to tend to before I go on enjoying what's left of my newly curse-dismissed afterlife. However, my plans are probably not going to be to your liking, SO…" he shoves Adam backwards, as a cage materializes instantly and he is trapped behind solid bars, "you just stay put and I won't have to kill you, too."

"Too?"

"I'll elaborate, just for the sake of your sanity, okay pal? Death… that's the plan for Barbara, but you're not on that part of my agenda so if you just stay out of this, I'll take care of my business here and be on my mischievous way."

"Don't hurt her, you mentally-deformed, repulsively evil, completely psychotic, maggot museum!" Adam shouts, desperately trying to distract Beetlejuice's intentions of harming Barbara to harming himself instead. He would do anything to keep her safe, but unfortunately, his attempts were proving futile.

"Dude, relax! Take a chill pill and enjoy the show. I know you love her and all, that's part of the reason why you get a front row seat, but just let me do my job and I'll let you have what's left of her, sound good?"

With a snap of Beetlejuice's crumby, decaying fingers, a clamp is bolted to Adam's mouth, exactly as Barbara's was all those months ago, "Good, I thought you'd see things my way."

Beetlejuice turns to Barbara, who is now moaning behind her gag for Adam. "Okay, sweetums. Let's do this my way, okay? Here's the deal: I'm gonna punch my fist, this fist right here" he holds up his fist to point at it stupidly, "right through your chest. Then, I'm gonna twist my fingers around in there for my own sick pleasure, and latch onto your heart, ripping the nasty thing right out of you. Now, as we both know, or at least I do, a spirit at least needs a heart to exist in the afterlife. So with you gone, my revenge will be satisfied and you, my precious gem" he strokes Barbara's face as she pulls away unsuccessfully due to her bindings, "will be out of my nightmares eternally."

Barbara retorts inaudibly.

"This'll teach you to feed people to sandworms!" with that, Beetlejuice hoisted his fist back as far as he could manage. Smiling that notorious Beetlejuice smile, he unleashed his fist like a pebble from a sling-shot, as it collided with Barbara's chest. At contact, Barbara screamed, yowled in pain and terror as his fist impaled her vulnerable and delicate flesh. She could feel his fingers groping around inside for her heart. Tears began to leak from her eyes, something she couldn't restrain from happening. Adam watched helplessly, reaching an arm towards Barbara through the bars of his enclosure. Barbara grimaced as Beetlejuice discovered her heart, squeezing it tightly, like a vice.

"You know Adam, I bet at one point you thought you had Barbara's heart, but not like this!" he laughed maliciously. Barbara's knuckles were the brightest shade of white one had ever seen as she gripped the edges of the chair against the agony and sheer pain of what was happening to her. Her moans and cries grew weaker, until Beetlejuice abruptly and without warning tore his arm from Barbara's chest, her heart clenched in his right hand.

He threw it up in the air, catching it like a football. Barbara winced, eyes dizzily trying to function. She looked faint, pale, and as though she were struggling to remain conscious. Her breaths were ragged, body quivering from the ordeal. Adam wildly swung his arms out of the cage towards Beetlejuice, whether or not he was trying to hit him or claim Barbara's heart from his grasp, who knew?

Adam was enraged beyond recognition.

Beetlejuice, after a couple of additional tosses, teasingly performed just beyond Adam's reach, he announced, "As much fun as this is - and really, I could do this all day – I've got places to go, people to kill, havoc to wreak. But before I go, I thought you might like to have this," Beetlejuice held out the heart in his hand to Adam, who desperately tried to meet Beetlejuice's offer, and then, "SIKE!" Beetlejuice hollered gleefully, and then all too soon and within the blink of an eye, he dropped Barbara's heart to the floor and stomped on it violently. Barbara cried slightly louder.

"Well folks, it's been great fun, but like I said, I have other engagements. But don't feel to disappointed, pooky," he held Barbara's face in his palms and forced her to look him in the eyes, he spoke in a dark tone, "you were on the top of my list."

He vanished, leaving Adam and Barbara in their restraints.

Unable to speak because of the gags silencing their lips, Barbara and Adam gazed into each other's eyes, seeking the comfort and protection they couldn't find from anyone else but each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so how was it? Some suggestions would be nice. And appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lydia entered the house, setting her books down on the table and softly kicking off her shoes. She hung up her jacket and proceeded up the stairs toward the attic, with a small box, wrapped in the loveliest shade of pink she could find in the entire store, hidden cleverly in her shirt.

Knocking before entering, she called, "Adam? Barbara? It's me, Lydia! Can I come in?" without an answer, she slowly pushed the door open, allowing it to swing fully on its own. "Mr. and Mrs. Maitland? Are you up here?"

Lydia strained her ears to listen. She thought she heard …moaning. Desperate moaning, coming from the other room. She tip-toed over to the door linking the two attic rooms together, caution in her gait, and pressed her ear to the wood. Her eyes widened, recognizing the voices instantly.

She threw the door open, dropping the box. "Adam! Barbara! What's going on!" she panicked slightly.

Adam motioned over to the ax behind the door, signifying Lydia to use it in order to free him. She held it up as best she could, trying her damnedest to get a firm hold of the handle, and two hearty swings later, Adam was freed. The gag evaporated and his lips were free. Barbara's gag also disappeared, but she remained strapped to her seat, chest heavily bruised, but not bleeding. There wasn't even a gash visible, just an ugly bruised area where her chest had been punctured.

"Barb, honey? Can you hear me?" she was unconscious now, which made Adam nervous. Poor Lydia still had no idea what had taken place while she was gone at school.

"What happened?" Lydia was hysterical, not crying, but hysterical nonetheless.

"Beetlejuice. He ripped her heart from her chest… and crushed it." Adam nodded to a pile of red mush on the floor, fussing with Barbara's bindings.

"Let me help." Lydia also feverishly began to remove the various straps of leather holding Barbara to the chair.

"Lydia, she can't exist as a ghost for much longer like this. Without a heart, she'll die." Those last two words struck Lydia with such a heavy dose of sadness and disbelief, she became breathless.

"Oh Lydia, don't listen to him." Barbara spoke softly and wearily, surprising the two assisting her. Her eyes were still shut, and she seemed to be fighting her body for consciousness, for control. "I'll be fine."

"What are we going to do, Adam?" Lydia asked with concern and worry lacing her voice.

"I don't know." Adam raked his fingers through his hair. "Get the handbook; it's on the couch in the other room. There might be something in there that can help us." Lydia left to retrieve the item.

"Adam, don't frighten her. You don't know if what Beetlejuice said was true. Think about it, surely people who are living and for whatever reason end up having their hearts ripped out of their chests become ghosts when they die. What Beetlejuice says doesn't add up to any amount of sense. I'm feeling better, anyway. Everything will be okay. I promise." She gave him a slight smile and Adam returned the gesture. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. You mean too much to me to make assumptions like that one."

"Got it. I don't see anything though…" Lydia flipped through the pages of the book, searching desperately for anything that might help.

"Keep looking." Adam advised, helping Barbara to her feet. She pushed his hands away, despite the fact that they were keeping her sturdy, she wanted to prove to the two of them that she could handle it. She felt awful, drained completely, but she didn't want them to know it.

"Told you. I'm fine, see?" just after finishing her statement of evidence, Barbara fell sideways and would've met the floor with a solid thud if Adam hadn't been there to catch her.

"Okay, so I might not be as fine as I thought, but please, don't worry so much."

"Is she always this ridiculous?" Lydia asked Adam.

"Unfortunately." He replied dully.

Adam gently laid Barbara on the couch, the same couch that had brought such merriment to them before their death when they playfully kept one another from answering the phone, exchanging chaste kisses and laughing gloriously.

"Just rest now, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say… bossy." Barbara closed her eyes, satisfied with her final retort, listening to the footsteps of Lydia and Adam, who left to go to other room to talk. They closed the door behind them so as not to disturb her. Barbara didn't want them to know, but she was more petrified than the two of them were together. She touched her chest gingerly, wincing at the pain of even tender contact.

In the other room, Lydia watched the door as Adam spoke out loud to himself, going over various possibilities of what they could do to save Barbara. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. The very thought was unapproachable.

"Eureka!" Adam declared enthusiastically.

Lydia turned to Adam, and he to her. There was a moment of brilliance in his eyes. He had thought of an idea.

"Yes?" Lydia encouraged him to include her in whatever plan was brewing in his mind.

"I'll go to Juno!"

"Juno?"

"She's mine and Barbara's caseworker. She'll know what to do." Adam scurried around the room for the piece of chalk he used for drawing the supernatural door before.

Finding it, he turned to Lydia, "Will you stay with Barbara? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course. Be careful, okay?" Adam noticed Lydia's nervousness surfacing through the tone of her words. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, in which she eagerly returned.

"Be strong, for Barbara. I know you love her just as much as I do. I'll be back."

Adam drew his door, and the knob, and knocked three times on the brick wall. Once he had vanished into the green mist of the unknown (at least to Lydia), she entered the room where Barbara was, quiet so as not to wake her. The door shut just a bit too loudly, and Lydia gasped.

"It's okay. I'm not sleeping." Barbara looked at Lydia, ushering her to come to the edge of the couch.

Lydia approached, kneeling by Barbara, and then suddenly crashing her head down onto Barbara's stomach, holding onto her in a strange hug. It was then that Barbara noticed the sound of Lydia crying.

"Hey now," Barbara stroked Lydia's back comfortingly, her voice was smooth yet exhausted, "don't cry! Please don't cry, I'll be fine, you'll see. I promised Adam and I'll promise you, too, okay?" Lydia kept crying. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere, so please, Lydia, stop crying?" Barbara pleaded.

Lydia sat on her ankles. "Sorry." She wiped her eyes and attempted to recompose herself as best she could.

"Here, sit with me." Barbara sat straight up, tapping the cushion next to her. The two sat together in silence. Lydia rested against Barbara, clinging to one of Barbara's arms like a child would to their favorite stuffed animal, her head on Barbara's shoulder. Barbara laid her head on top of Lydia's, gently petting Lydia's leg to comfort her, and they fell asleep for quite some time, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Please! You have to let me see Juno! She's my caseworker!"

The receptionist behind the window chirped, "I know very well who your caseworker is, but unfortunately for you Mr. Maitland, you and your wife have used up all of your vouchers. I am sorry, but if you wish to see Juno, you must make an appointment."

"I don't have time for an appointment! This is an emergency!"

"Ahh, let's see now…" the aqua-skinned receptionist flipped through a planner thicker than any textbook Adam had ever seen, "I have an opening 2,764 years from now. Would you like to make your reservation at that time?"

"Are you kidding?" Adam suddenly felt the pressure of the situation on his shoulders. He pursed his lips and boldly burst through the doors of the waiting room and marched straight into Juno's office. Instead of a team of football players, this time her room was occupied by a mass of people, all dripping wet and some with shockingly gruesome injuries. Juno was incredulous, looking at Mr. Maitland.

Noticing Juno's expression, Adam held up his hands to halt her judgment. "Juno, you know I'm not the kind for being rude and interrupting-"

"Well, Mr. Maitland, isn't that exactly what you're doing right now? Go away and leave me to my work. You've used your vouchers; I've no time for you. Make an appointment with the receptionist out front, dammit!"

"I would if I had the time. I trust you know what's happened to Beetlejuice? Of course I'm referring to his escape. What about Barbara? She's dying right now, you know. And the handbook is of no help whatsoever. As you can see, your immediate assistance is needed… now."

Adam's blunt recollection of events left Juno with a surprised expression on her face, mouth agape. "What!?" quickly composing herself after this outburst, she directed her current clients outside to wait.

"Mr. Maitland, please have a seat. Now tell me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I don't have a lot of time so Cliff note's version will have to suffice. Beetlejuice escaped from wherever he was locked up, captured Barbara and I this afternoon and then tore her heart from her chest. She's dying on the couch in our attic and Beetlejuice is off gallivanting who knows where. This is sort of a crisis, you see."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maitland, but there isn't anything I can do to help your wife. However, regarding Beetlejuice-"

"Stop right there. Would you care to elaborate on that first part about Barbara?"

"There isn't anything I can do! Once a spirit loses their heart, it's all downhill from there, until her spirit fades of course, which happens almost immediately after she passes on, and then it's over. She won't exist anymore."

Adam swallowed hard. "So… what you're telling me is by the time I get back, Barbara could be… _could be gone_?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but about Beetlejuice-"

"I have to go." Before Juno could get a chance to go on about the situation involving Beetlejuice, Adam had fled the office and proceeded on his way back to Barbara, before it was too late.

Lydia woke up and was careful not to disturb Barbara; she scooted off the couch and onto the floor where she laid down on her stomach, feet lifted towards her head, continuing her search through the handbook.

Barbara drowsily woke up. "Hey, what are you doing down there?" she attempted to smile, but the pain in her chest caused it to melt instantly. She gasped slightly and grimaced more.

"You shouldn't move so much. You're not looking good." Lydia turned around to see Barbara attempting to sit up.

Barbara's eyes studied the floor, trying to ignore the sudden fire erupting within her chest. Although struggling, she managed to speak, "Has… Adam r-returned yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Lydia looked at Barbara again, this time with more worry in her expression. "Maybe you should lie down again. You're looking worse every second. I don't want to admit this, but I think Adam was right, I think you might actually be…_dying_."

Barbara was no longer brave or adamant. She allowed her true emotions to come through when she confessed to Lydia, "You know, I don't want to admit this either… but I think you might be right. I'm dying, Lydia."

"Wait here." Lydia ordered before rising to her feet.

"No, I was just going to go into town to buy some apples. Of course I'll wait here; I haven't anywhere else to go!" Barbara retorted, despite the fact that Lydia had only heard half of it, leaving the room before Barbara could finish making her reply.

Lydia assisted Barbara into a half-sitting, half-laying down position. She told Barbara to close her eyes, and as she did, she ran out of the room again to fetch something. Lydia returned to the room with a pleasantly pink package, which she placed into Barbara's waiting hands. Feeling its shape, Barbara was confused. What could this possibly be?

"Open your eyes now." Lydia instructed.

Barbara looked down, seeing the present and gasping. "What's this for?"

"Your birthday."

Barbara smiled the biggest grin Lydia had seen in a while. "You remembered? How did you even know?"

"Your date of birth was printed on your obituary. I found it in an old newspaper last week. Just in time, too. Open it."

Barbara pulled on one end of string, loosening the ribbon, allowing it to fall from the box. She lifted the lid, and inside the package was the most beautiful pendant Barbara had ever seen. It was heart-shaped, only there were two silver hearts intertwined, decorated with crystals. Barbara turned over the piece in her hand, watching the crystals glisten when caught by the light.

"It sounds silly but it reminded me of me and you." Lydia added.

Barbara was speechless, tears formed in her eyes and a couple of sneaky drops escaped, which Barbara quickly wiped away. "It's so precious. I don't even know what to say!" Barbara giggled a little.

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Lydia. Thank you so much." Barbara gathered enough strength to embrace Lydia in a tight hug.

"You know," Barbara began, laying down now with Lydia sitting beside her on the couch, "if Adam and I had the chance to start a family," Barbara stroked Lydia's lap, looking away as she spoke, fighting the tears that threatened to spill, "and if we had a little girl, I know I'd want her to be just like you. You're so sweet, such a beautiful girl, inside and out."

Tears fell silently from Lydia's eyes. Nobody saw her like Barbara did, not even her own parents. "Don't cry, Lydia, please? You know, your birthday's in two weeks." Barbara tapped Lydia's nose playfully. "I wanted to get you something… a locket from the jewelry store. I was going to have it engraved with my name and Adam's name on the inside with a picture of us from our wedding day. But, Adam said since you don't wear jewelry, that you wouldn't like it."

"No! Barbara! I would love that more than you know."

"Really? I thought so." Barbara winked and grinned. "Thanks, Lydia, for staying with me."

"Don't worry about it. You have to stick around, you know, because now I'll be expecting that present. Looks like you're stuck with me." She playfully punched Barbara in the shoulder. Barbara laughed a little, smiled, and then her eyes closed, tightly, as if she were in severe agony. Another wave of pain engulfed her, and she fought it with what strength she had left.

"That didn't hurt you, did it? Oh Barbara, I'm so sorry!"

"No, not you, Lydia. Chest. Chest… hurts. Hurts a lot." Barbara closed her eyes tightly.

"Barbara, are you okay?"

Barbara couldn't reply. Lydia bolted for the book again, flipping the pages furiously. Barbara continued to moan in pain, fighting the urge to rest eternally. It was tempting, but there was too much of a reason for Barbara to remain anchored to the attic. She had Adam and Lydia, which was enough for her.

As the pain subsided, Barbara inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Oh, Lydia." Barbara reaches her hand to Lydia, who drops the book and holds onto Barbara's hand with both of her own. "I don't want to find out what will happen to me if I let go. Don't let me go, please. I want to stay here, with you and Adam." Barbara pleaded feebly. Almost all her energy had drained. Her spirit was ebbing from her at a rapidly growing pace.

Lydia was crying again. "Don't go then! Stay here! Please don't go!" Barbara caressed Lydia's cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just not strong enough anymore. I love you, Lydia. Be strong." After this last word, Barbara's eyes closed and her fingers held in Lydia's hands became limp. "No! Barbara, please!" Lydia cried.

"Don't leave me alone yet! Not yet! What will I do without you? What about Adam? Oh come on! Wake up, please!" Lydia begged.

Lydia cried herself into a tumultuous slumber. She was slumped over Barbara's body, still and lifeless, even for a ghost.

Adam emerged from the door, allowing green light to flood the room. He rushed to Lydia and Barbara. "Oh, no."

"Lydia?" Adam pushes on her shoulder gently, waking her.

"Adam?" Lydia turns to see him standing over her. At recognizing him, she stands up and hugs him so tight he thought she might hurt herself. "She's gone. I couldn't do anything, she's gone, Adam. She's gone."

Adam disregarded the grief and sorrow filling him entirely, he first asked this question, "How long has it been? How long has it been since she died?"

Looking at the clock, she answered, "About an hour, I suppose."

"And she's still here? Physically?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"She might not be gone yet."

"What?"

"Juno, the caseworker, said that once Barbara had died, it wouldn't be long after that that her body would fade. And I can see her, can't you?"

"Yes."

"So she can't be gone, can she?"

"I guess not!"

Adam kneeled next to Barbara, whispering in her ear, "Barbara, wake up, honey. Come on, time to get up."

Barbara's eyes fluttered open. "Adam?" Barbara's voice was so depleted. Adam knew she didn't have much time left.

"That's right, baby. It's me." Adam petted Barbara's face, squeezing her arm with the hand that was free.

"What did Juno say?"

"We don't have to talk about that, do we?"

"I see… so that's it then, huh? I guess it's over?" Tears welled in her eyes, but this time Barbara did not stop them from falling.

"Don't think about it." Adam grinned at his wife, adoring her even moments before her death. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her gently. She was still beautiful, so absolutely gorgeous. He looked at the ground where his eye caught a glimpse of something, a box – a pink box, opened, with ribbon strewn on top of it.

He gasped. "Today was your birthday."

Barbara grinned weakly.

"Barb, I'm sorry." Adam bowed his head shamefully.

"You never remembered it when we were living, why should I feel any more or less disappointed now?"

Barbara and Adam laughed together a little. They would've laughed longer but Barbara stopped to wince, the laughing causing her chest to ache.

"You alright?"

"You're with me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then everything is perfect. Hold me close and I won't feel a thing." She whispered.

Adam took Barbara's weak and flimsy body into his arms, holding her against him, feeling her body for what was probably going to be the last time. She hugged him back, tightly. She was scared, but holding onto Adam made everything a little less frightening.

"Adam," Barbara whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."

Suddenly, Barbara's grasp weakened until her arms, previously latched around Adam's neck, fell tragically.

Adam held Barbara away from him, noticing her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. She was gone. It was over.

Then, all too soon, she evaporated. His grasp on her was suddenly nonexistent and the only thing in Adam's arms was air.

Lydia collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

Adam couldn't even do that. He couldn't function. He was alone now, without Barbara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

There was grief. There was sadness. There was despair.

There was also anger.

"This is Beetlejuice's fault." Adam declared grudgingly, fists clenched.

"I agree, but I think he's the least of our problems now." Lydia rubbed the tears from her reddened eyes and stood next to Adam. Both looked upon the couch where Barbara had been lying just moments ago.

"I have to think." Adam sat in a chair holding his head in his hands while Lydia paced around the attic.

"I know!" Lydia shouts after only a minute of thinking, "What about the lost souls room?"

"The what?"

"The lost souls room, Adam! I read about it in the handbook."

Suddenly the light-bulb above Adam's head illuminated. "Ah, yes! The lost souls room! That must be where Barbara is… but Lydia, do you think it's as simple as jumping in and pulling her out? There must be more to it than that."

Lydia shrugged, "There's only one way to find out…"

Just as Adam prepared to draw his door, he turned to Lydia, "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Aren't I coming, too?"

"Lydia, I don't see how you could possibly come with me… I don't know what would happen to you…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Lydia begged, but Adam wasn't budging on this one. "Come on, please Adam? Barbara needs us." She pouted, but remained sincere.

Adam sighed. "Alright, just promise you'll tell me if you feel any… different, Barbara would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"It's a deal." Lydia agreed smiling. When the door to the afterlife creaked open, Adam stepped inside, turning around to take Lydia's hand as she cautiously crossed the threshold. Lydia took in a deep breath, but the air filling her lungs was odd and made her feel woozy and lightheaded. However, she waved it off, not wanting to have to stay behind because of the way she was feeling. Unfortunately for Lydia, Adam noticed that something was off and instantly became concerned.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lydia lied.

"Lydia, you promised you'd tell me if something was wrong. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Adam, it's okay. Let's just find Barbara." Lydia pleaded.

"Alright." Adam held Lydia against him to comfort her. They began to walk down the hall, Adam counting as they passed each door.

"This is it," Adam said, stopping to stand in front of one of them, "this is number six – the lost souls room."

Looking in, Lydia grimaced, watching the disembodied forms floating by in terrible misery. "What a horrible place… These poor things… I almost hope Barbara _isn't_ in there."

Adam looked at Lydia before reaching his hand into the green mist. "Be careful." Lydia advised him before letting go of his arm as Adam's entire body became engulfed by the fog. He maneuvered through the sea of ghostly figures. They clung to him desperately, weighing him down.

"Get off of me." Adam pushed off the spirits as gingerly as possible. "Please! Leave me alone! I can't help you!" The ghosts were relentless, tugging at Adam's clothing and limbs. "Barbara!" Adam called, for if only she could come to him, for he certainly would not be able to make it to wherever she was if these ghosts kept up this behavior. He called again, "Barbara!"

"Adam!" Lydia cried out, watching the scene from the hall, unable to help.

Adam wished he could save these people, but he knew it was not something he could do. "Barbara, where are you?" He called for her but no answer was heard. He was being pulled in every direction and all at once. "Get off! I said let go!" he violently scraped them off but his efforts were futile. After only an instant of freedom, he found himself swamped all over again.

Lydia continued to watch the scene unfold before her. She was panicking and grew more afraid with every passing moment – afraid that Adam would not succeed, afraid that she would be trapped in the realm of the afterlife, afraid that Barbara would never be saved… her mind was wild with scenarios until she finally decided that she could stand idly by no longer. "Hold on, Adam! I'm coming!" she prepared to leap valiantly through the window-like frame, but something stopped her.

"Wait, Lydia! Don't jump!" Barbara had ordered. She emerged from the green mass of spirits just in time.

"Barbara!" Lydia cried. She was overwhelmed with joy, taken with relief, yet frightened still all at the same time. Barbara only had time to smile briefly before rushing over to Adam, ripping spirits off him as best she could, having more success than Adam. However, Adam had no idea what was going on, had not realized that Barbara was there to help him.

"Hey! I said get – Barbara!" He began protesting, but once he noticed it was Barbara at his side, his expression melted from frustration to elation. "My God, Barbara!" The couple embraced for only a moment before rushing to Lydia, leaving the wailing ghosts behind.

Just after exiting the lost souls room, Barbara found herself being squeezed by the arms of Lydia. "Oh, Barbara!"

Barbara hugged Lydia just as tightly, but before too long she gently pushed Lydia back. "What are you doing here? How are you here? Are you okay?" Barbara looked over Lydia, scanning nervously for any sign of injury or harm.

"Stop worrying, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just glad we found you." Lydia held onto Barbara. Adam grinned at Lydia, brushing her arm with his palm.

"I have an idea." Adam said. "Let's go to Juno."

"Again?" Barbara questioned.

"That didn't help us a whole lot the first time around." Lydia remarked looking to Barbara.

"Just listen, would you? When I went to see her before, she tried telling me something about Beetlejuice, but I was so distracted by what she told me about Barbara that I just rushed right out of there without letting her explain."

Barbara looked interested in the idea. "So you think Juno knows something about getting rid of Beetlejuice?"

"Once and for all?" Lydia added.

"It's worth a shot, right?"

Before agreeing, Barbara turned to Lydia. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I just want to be sure you're feeling okay, that being in the land of the dead isn't getting to you."

"I was feeling a little uneasy when Adam first brought me here, but that's passed. I feel fine now."

"Okay then, let's go." Barbara was satisfied, and so off they went, in search of Juno and the solution to their pest problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The door of Juno's office door slammed as it burst wide open. Looking up from the files on her desk, she was amazed at the sight she saw. There they were: Mr. and Mrs. Maitland. She sighed, inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and let out a small groan of annoyance. She wondered how they got past the receptionist as well as what in the world they could possibly need her for now.

"You know what you two are to me?" Juno greeted them from her seat, "A couple of problem clients, real pains in the -"

"Shh!" Barbara hushed her, cutting her sentence short before the next word could be spoken. There was a look of question on Juno's face, but then Lydia appeared between Adam and Barbara from behind, and Juno's eyebrows lifted, expressing her genuine surprise.

"How did you… but… you… why… you know what? I don't even want to know how you got here. Just leave – all of you." She fumbled with her words, trying to form questions but failing miserably, ultimately deciding to forget the whole thing.

Adam interjected. "Don't you know why we're here?"

"To pester me?"

"No… you were telling me about a particular individual but you never got the chance to finish. I'm ready to listen now, and so are they."

"Ah, that's right. Trouble with Beetlejuice again, am I correct?"

They all nodded. Juno got up from her seat and strode over to a rectangular box on top of a rickety filing cabinet. Blowing the dust off the top of it, she opened it with a glistening key. Her wrinkly hands removed a silky drawstring bag from the small container and held it out to Barbara and Adam.

"What's inside this bag is a medallion. It's not just any medallion, it's enchanted – known as the Spirit Medallion. This is what you'll use to defeat Beetlejuice, but there a few things you must first become aware of before handling this item. For example, only take it out of the bag when you're ready to use it. It destroys all spirits – good and bad. Any ghost in the same room as this medallion is at risk of being captured. All you have to do when Beetlejuice surfaces is simply hold the medallion towards him. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Barbara answered.

"I _hope_ so! This is our only chance, our only weapon against that scum. Your only option is to succeed."

"We'll get him, Juno." Adam reassured Juno before leaving the room, flanked by Barbara on one side of him and Lydia on the other.

"You guys, I have a plan." Lydia stopped Adam and Barbara, holding them up in the hall.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Why don't you let me use the medallion against Beetlejuice?"

"What?" Adam was incredulous.

"Are you crazy? You could be hurt!" Barbara cried.

"You guys, wait. Listen to me, this could work for us. When Beetlejuice shows up, I'll use the medallion while you two run into another room. Juno didn't say anything about a ghost having to use the medallion, just that it captures all spirits within the same room. If you guys are in another room, it can't hurt you, and with the medallion in my possession, Beetlejuice will most certainly not be able to hurt me." Lydia allowed time for her pitch to set in as Adam and Barbara thought it through.

"I think that could work. What do you think?" Adam questioned Barbara.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of leaving Lydia to fend for herself, to take on Beetlejuice on her own. He's powerful."

"Yes, but with the Spirit Medallion, he won't stand a chance." Lydia reiterated.

Barbara still seemed unsure, so Adam tried next to persuade her. "Barb, we're only going to be in the next room, we'll be able to run in if we have to. Beetlejuice may be powerful, but so is that medallion. Why else would Juno have given it to us? This is our best chance, she said it herself. Beetlejuice's days are numbered. This medallion is going to rid the world of Beetlejuice and his schemes once and for all. Things will be safer not only for us and the rest of the world, but for Lydia, too."

Barbara looked over to Lydia who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Barbara laughed slightly.

"Oh, alright. But at the first sign of trouble, all bets are off. I don't care if I get trapped by that medallion, I'm coming right in." She said sternly, pointing a finger at both Adam and Lydia to make sure her point got across.

"Good, now let's get out of here, okay guys? I'm starting to not feel so good." Lydia grew pale as Barbara pressed a hand against her forehead. She leaned against Adam for support.

"I knew I should've left you home." Adam scooped Lydia into his arms.

"Adam, let's just get her out of here, okay? You can beat yourself up later."

"Alright, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Adam laid Lydia down on the sofa while Barbara ran off to fetch a glass of water. Returning, Barbara helped Lydia to sit up, forcing her to drink some water. Lydia gulped down the entire glass, allowing the cool liquid to revive her, reminding her after spending so much time in the realm of the afterlife that she was still very much alive.

"How do you feel now?" Adam asked.

"I feel better, thanks for getting me out of there, and for the water."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Barbara was still very concerned, holding the back of her hand against Lydia's cheek. Lydia took hold of Barbara's hand. "Yes, I'm positive."

Lydia stood up eagerly. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Adam held his hand out for Barbara to take, but Barbara wasn't yet ready to leave Lydia alone. "Are you sure this is the right course of action? I don't want anything to happen to you, Lydia."

"It'll be fine. I have the medallion," Lydia held up the silky bag that the medallion was kept in, swinging it like one does with an item if hypnotism, "and when it's all over I'll have the two of you. Go with Adam now so we can get this over with, you big worry-wart." Lydia joked.

Adam snickered at Lydia's remark, earning him a warning glance from Barbara. She sighed, realizing that Lydia was right, as was Adam. "Okay, just be safe." she told Lydia, touching the side of her face with her hand. Barbara placed her hand in Adam's as the two of them went into the next room. Barbara peaked from the frame of the door, but Adam's arm pulled her inside and she reluctantly disappeared.

Lydia giggled, then cleared her mind and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She antagonized Beetlejuice, hoping her teasing would cause him to show himself.

"Come on, Beetlejuice. You're nothing but a slime-ball. Come out now and face me, you coward!" Lydia shouted.

Beetlejuice materialized, grinning maniacally. "Well, well. My dearest Lydia, how have you been?"

"Now's not the time for fun and games. You're about to die."

Beetlejuice cackled evilly. "Now if that isn't the funniest thing I've ever heard… Come on now, Lydia. I don't have time to play."

"Enough of this. You're toast." Lydia slid the medallion out of the bag and held it in her hand, before revealing it to Beetlejuice.

"See this? This is the Spirit Medallion. It's also your doom." Lydia growled.

"We'll see about that." Beetlejuice thrust both of his arms forward, sending electric currents racing toward Lydia and the medallion. Lydia closed her eyes tightly in fear that the medallion would fail her, but just as the stream of electricity was about to fry her, the medallion glowed and a blue light shot out from the gem residing in the center of the amulet. The two forces clashed.

Beetlejuice thrust his arms further, this time with more strength behind his actions, and the fight soon swayed in his favor. However, Lydia would not give up that easily, she had a lot to fight for. She held the medallion with both hands, keeping the gem steady.

"You won't win, Beetlejuice!"

"It's not about winning baby, it's about surviving!" Beetlejuice countered.

At the sounds of struggle, Barbara wanted more and more to rush out and help Lydia, fearing for the young girl's life. "Adam, we have to help her!" she decided, beginning to turn the corner and enter the room where the battle was taking place.

"No, Barbara! We'll become targets if we go in there and you know it. Be strong, it's what Lydia expects from us and nothing less."

"She also expects us to be there for her. I can't just sit her and let her get hurt, or worse!"

"Neither can I, sweetie, but she can handle it, I wouldn't be letting her do this if I didn't think so." He squeezed her arm comfortingly and reassuringly though it did not calm Barbara's nerves very much at all.

Lydia groaned, feeling the strain of the fight. Her energy was draining and it was draining fast. She wouldn't give in though, even if it killed her.

"Snookums, it's obvious that you're weakening. How about we end this and strike a deal?"

"Never."

"You drop that medallion right now and when I kill you, I'll be sure to make it quick and painless… well, almost painless, I have to have my fun somehow."

"You're impossible!" Lydia bellowed, her emotion and will fueling the force of the medallion, it's power growing stronger by the second.

"No cheating!" Beetlejuice cried in a panic as the currents emanating from his palms decreased and the power from the amulet grew.

"It's not cheating Beetlejuice, it's surviving." And with this echoing retort, Lydia forced out the rest of her willpower, her emotion, the rest of the energy left in her, and ended the battle, claiming her victory.

Beetlejuice hollered in protest as the light from the medallion swirled around him, grasping him like a vice. Lydia held on for as long as she could as exhaustion crept up on her. It took every bit of might she had to restrain herself from the need to collapse. She shouted as the strain grew, fighting still.

The medallion's light pulled Beetlejuice closer and closer to its center gem. Beetlejuice vanished inside the medallion and just in time, for Lydia fell to the floor in a heap. She could not keep her eyes from closing, the toll was too demanding. She just couldn't hang on.

The silence drew Adam and Barbara out of the hiding spot in the next room, finding Lydia on the floor.

"Lydia!" Barbara rushed over to the seemingly unconscious girl, cradling her carefully. Lydia was limp and her chest did not seem to rise or fall as one normally would with the inhalation and exhalation of breath. "Lydia, can you hear me, honey? It's Barbara. Come on, sweetheart, wake up now."

Adam was speechless. Surely she wasn't… _dead_… it just couldn't be…

"Lydia, come on now, it's time to get up." Barbara's eyes began to fill with tears. A couple of them had spilled as she felt Adam's hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Adam. Help her. Do something! We can't lose her, we just can't!"

"I don't know what there is to do, Barbara. I just don't know." Adam covered his mouth with his hand, turning away from the heart wrenching scene.

Barbara rested her ear against Lydia's chest, hoping to hear something, but when nothing could be heard, she completely fell apart, letting the sobs consume her.

"Oh, Lydia. I'm so sorry." Barbara held Lydia to her body, hugging her as if the tight embrace could bring the girl back to life. "I love you so much."

Barbara laid Lydia back on the floor, standing so Adam could hold her as she cried. "How could we let this happen? I knew we shouldn't have let her do this alone. I knew it!"

"Guys, what's wrong?" a voice questioned from behind them.

Barbara turned around, seeing Lydia standing up and looking confused.

"My goodness, Lydia!" Barbara cried more and took Lydia into the tightest hug the girl had ever experienced.

Adam was again speechless.

"I think I passed out." Came Lydia's muffled voice as her mouth pressed against Barbara's chest, still being hugged tightly.

"It's better than what we thought happened to you." Adam remarked.

"Well it doesn't matter." Barbara decided, finally letting go of Lydia. ""You're okay, Beetlejuice is gone, and we're all here together." She took hold of Adam and Lydia, holding them close to her.

"We're proud of you, kiddo. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Adam smiled. Lydia, though tired, smiled too. She accomplished the goal she had set out to achieve, and the reward for her efforts, having Barbara and Adam safe again, was the greatest reward of all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_A/N: This is going to be the final chapter. I apologize for not updating this story sooner, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you can leave a review, I would very much appreciate it, especially since this is my first story. Thank you!_

"Here you go, Juno." Barbara dropped the Spirit Medallion in its drawstring bag on Juno's desk.

"My, that was fast." Juno was honestly impressed. "You two have finally done a good job. Now get out."

"Pleasant day to you as well, Juno." Adam bowed and then he and his wife left the room. When they returned to the attic, they found the room completely decorated. Balloons littered the floor, streamers hung from the ceiling, signs with words like "Celebrate!" and "Party!" hung on the walls. Adam and Barbara looked behind them, thinking for a split-second that they might have walked into the wrong house. However, when Lydia came into the room, they were just as confused as they were relieved.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Lydia, what is all this?" Adam asked her.

"It's a party, what does it look like?" she giggled.

"What are we having a party for exactly?" Barbara wondered.

"I thought you might like to celebrate the start of a world without Beetlejuice!"

"That's a fantastic idea." Adam picked up Barbara, arms around her waist as he spun around.

Lydia began throwing balloons up in the air, and when Barbara was placed back onto the ground, Adam picked up balloons and threw them at not just Barbara, but at Lydia as well. Back and forth the balloons went, laughter filling the attic along with screams of glee and fright. Barbara and Lydia teamed up and formed an alliance, throwing balloons as fast and as powerfully as they could at Adam, who could do nothing but simply sit there and take it, before tackling both of them onto the sofa behind them. They all sat on the sofa as the giggles and laughter dissipated.

"I don't think I've ever been so content in my life. Thank you both for saving me." Barbara told them both.

"Don't mention it." Adam turned and kissed Barbara chastely.

"Hey Adam, I almost forgot! We have something." Barbara spoke the second statement mysteriously, hinting at Adam, leaving Lydia absolutely clueless.

"That's right, we do! Shall you get it or shall I?" Adam asked. Without replying, Barbara got up from the couch and walked over to a dresser, opening the drawer. Though Lydia tried to crane her neck to sneak a peek, she could not tell what it was that Barbara was retrieving.

Barbara turned around, holding the item behind her. She smiled excitedly. "Close your eyes!" she told Lydia.

"No peeking!" Adam commanded, noticing a slit widening as Lydia tried to see what Barbara was doing. Instantly she clenched her eyes closed at being caught. She tried to figure out what was happening.

She could smell Barbara's perfume so she must've been very close, and there was a soft clicking sound that Lydia did not recognize, accompanied with the feel of something cold and thin encircling her neck.

Suddenly the smell of Barbara's perfume dissappeared. "Okay, open!" Barbara said happily.

Lydia looked down. In the middle of her chest was a locket, hanging on a strand of silver.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Adam was eager.

Lydia had been so stunned that she forgot about opening it, until Adam's question reminded her, so she delicately opened the heart-shaped locket. There inside was a picture of Adam and Barbara from their wedding day. She smiled as she read the engraving on the other side, "We love you."

"I told you she'd like it." Barbara muttered, nudging Adam. He put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Lydia ran into Adam and Barbara, as the trio formed a group hug. They were all so content, and would be so for all time. Even the revenge of a monster couldn't bring their happiness to an end.

_A/N: Did you like it? For those of you who have already reviewed, thanks for the input! I hope to see more reviews and I also hope you enjoyed reading "Revenge of a Monster"._

_Ciao!_


End file.
